Renji Sagara
Renji Sagara (恋次相良, Sagara Renji) is the secondary protagonist in Naruto: The Shadow Society. Renji is a Jonin of Kirgakure as well as being apart of Team Mei. For his renowned abilities in Fire Release and Lava Release, Renji gained the moniker The Flame of the Mist. Background Renji is the son of Byakuya and Hisana Sagara. Renji has three younger siblings, Rukia, Aimi, and Hana, being the only boy he has always been very protective of his younger sisters. Around the age of five, Renji came home to his entire clan slaughtered besides his three younger sisters. He searched the entire sight trying to find the perpetrator, but never found the culprit. After this tragic event of his life, Renji took it upon himself to raise his younger sisters with the help of some of his parent's old friends. Renji vowed on his own life that he would one day find whoever was responsible for the massacre of his clan and achieve revenge on his clan. A year later Renji joined the ninja academy where he met Ryo Aoseishin, his first rival and eventually one of the best friends he's ever made. Renji enjoyed working hard at the academy, but didn't have enough time to train and study for he was too busy taking care of his sisters. Renji watched as Ryo easily became apart of the top of the class while Renji was near the bottom, this made Renji grow a resentment for Ryo. Around the age of nine Renji was placed on a team with Tsubaki Arisawa and Ryo Aoseishin under the leadership of Mei Terumi. Renji hated being placed on the same team as Ryo and confronted him on one of the following days. When Renji confronted Ryo, he learned of Ryo's story, realizing how Ryo doesn't have it easy like he initially thought and Ryo's life has been a struggle just like his own. About half a year passed since Team Mei graduated into genin when they went on a mission to the Land of Iron. It was decided at the end of the mission that Ryo would stay behind in the Land of Iron and train under Mifune for a year. Renji, jealous of Ryo's time to train, declared that he too wanted to train for the next year in order to stay on par with Ryo. Mei decided that she would help perfect Renji's use of Fire Release, Earth Release, and Lava Release. After the year passed, Team Mei was reunited and Mei decided the team was ready to enter the Chunin exams. Each member of Team Mei aced the Chunin exams and were promoted to Chunin. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Kenjutsu Senjutsu Stats Part 1 Part 2 Quote Trivia *Renji's design and personality is based on Renji from Bleach. * According to the databook(s): **Renji's hobbies are going to the hot springs and flirting with women. **Renji wishes to fight Ryo Aoseishin and Suigetsu Hozuki. **Renji's favorite food is a burger. His least favorite type of food is any type of vegetable. **Ryo has completed a total of 483 official missions: 126 D-Ranked, 118 C-Ranked, 137 B-Ranked, 89 A-Ranked, and 13 S-Ranked.